


my only friends

by bbyseoul



Category: BTS (Band), GOT7, GOT7 (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming of Age, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Real Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff, crack and fluff, groupchat format for a few chapters, lapslock, non idol, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: minghao: ANYWAY he told me he's been having different dreams about me dying like all weekmingyu: how romantic! get you man who dreams of your death 7 days a week!seokmin: ENOUGH





	

**Author's Note:**

> long story short i love them also was born in 97 lit lit lit
> 
> inspired by the 97LINEGC twitter account and my own groupchats w my friends  
> it's not technically from anybody's point of view yet? It's just a view on their group chat

minghao: so

yoonoh: what

jeongguk: what is it now

yugyeom: did our dance teacher piss you off again bc he pissed me off:)

seokmin: did mingyu piss you off

bambam: ^^

mingyu: fuck you guys? @ seokmin and bambam

minghao: no oh my god but guess what junhui told me

yoonooh: what he do

bambam: junhui?

jeongguk: minghao's foreign friend

bambam: he's got a lot of those but ok jeongguk

minghao: **ANYWAY** he told me he's been having different dreams about me dying like all week

mingyu: how romantic! get you man who dreams of your death 7 days a week!

seokmin: **ENOUGH**

yoonoh: .... how did i even get added to this group chat

seokmin: bc you're friends with me you idiot

jeongguk: don't call yoonoh an idiot you dick

bambam: yoonoh keeps us leveled

mingyu: he really doesn't he probably wishes seokmin never added him to this he probably hates us

minghao: are you guys gonna ignore that junhui has been having visions that im going to fuckin die

seokmin: but ... you talk about dying all the time

mingyu: and how you wanna kill yourself

bambam: and how you wish you were dead or how you're dead inside

jeongguk: ^

yugyeom: it'll be easier for you

yoonoh: wow

minghao: fuck all of you minus yoonoh

yoonoh: yay

minghao: ITS A SERIOUS TOPIC WHEN I TALK ABOUT DYING ITS LIKE HYPOTHETICAL AND MEANS IM SAD AS SHIT

minghao: BUT WHEN SOMEBODY HAS DREAMS ABOUT ME DYING OR BEING MURDERED IN DREAMS FOR 7 DAYS STRAIGHT DONT YOU SEE IT AS A SIGN THAT IM ABOUT TO DIE?

seokmin: shouldn't you be excited tho

_**[minghao removed seokmin from the group chat]** _

minghao: anybody have anything smart to say?

**_[yoonoh added seokmin to the group chat]_ **

yoonoh: can we be civil

seokmin: hao take a joke

bambam: seokmin is right

jeongguk: we all would be sad if you really did die

mingyu: speak for yourself

yoonoh: mingyu stop tryna kill your friends off

minghao: i hate you all

bambam: if you hate me stop tryna copy off of my homework

jeongguk: wait you two are together? why tf are you texting each other?

minghao: yep i wanted to do a study date and shut up?

yugyeom: why wasn't i invited

minghao: bc you always end up copying off of jeongguk

yoonoh: he isn't wrong

bambam: he copies off of everybody tho

mingyu: don't act like a saint you copied off of yugyeom who for some reason copied minghao one day

minghao: i knew what i was doing that day you jackass

jeongguk: why are you aggressive today

yoonoh: like an animal

bambam: he just told me to choke bc i didn't tell him the answer??? who does that???

yugyeom: but that is kinda fucked up

seokmin: id get mad too honestly

mingyu: tell him the answer bambam

minghao: he did after he realized he's being a shitty friend

yoonoh: yugyeom i just realized we ignored that your teacher pissed you off bc minghao was talking about death

seokmin: like always

minghao: fuckin choke

yugyeom: oh yeah ive calmed down bc jeongguk bought me ice cream

mingyu: thanks for the invite you fucks

yoonoh: **ANYWAY**

yugyeom: so you know whenever we all went out to laser tag and bambam practically curb stomped my ankle and it's swollen still... he basically just told me i need to stop making excuses to whenever i mess up:)

mingyu: shit i remember that that's when he wore them damn boots

seokmin: i really wanted to throw them out

yoonoh: me too that shit hurts

bambam: don't hate me bc you all wearing matching jordans and vans or timbs sorry my ass is original!

jeongguk: WHO WEARS HEELED BOOTS TO LASER TAG BAMBAM? LITERALLY _NOBODY_!

minghao: i remember him saying that to you tho yugyeom it pissed me off bc you never mess up

yugyeom: EXACTLY LIKE SORRY MY FRIEND CHEATED AND ALMOST SNAPPED MY ANKLE IN THE PROCESS?

jeongguk: so glad i skipped class today if i heard him say that id cuss him out for you

mingyu: get you a guy who could get you kicked out of your class!

seokmin: i really want you dead

bambam: ditto

minghao: i agree

jeongguk: sorry that i care for my friend and his emotions >:(

yugyeom: can we talk about me for 2 seconds

bambam: we always do

mingyu: don't get yugyeom confused with bambam

bambam: i really hate all of you why are we friends

yoonoh: mutual friends and your teacher put you in a group 3 years ago and you've been friends ever since

jeongguk: aw cute

seokmin: he really listens to us wow

minghao: we can't ever have a cute moment

bambam: im just kidding you guys are the only people who can handle all of this

mingyu: all of what

yugyeom: all 90 pounds of you?

jeongguk: MDMDKSOSNM

seokmin: calm down yugyeom's #1 hype man jfc it wasn't that funny

yoonoh: oh my god

minghao: shit seokmin you okay

mingyu: yea that's some shit minghao would say

bambam: ^

seokmin: yea it's just jk im definitely not okay

jeongguk: what's wrong?

yugyeom: tell us

seokmin: i think i have a crush on somebody i don't think it'll work out and idk im sad and not expressing my feelings well:(

yugyeom: ?

yoonoh: ??

jeongguk: ???

bambam: ???

mingyu: ????

minghao: ?????

seokmin: im gonna go to bed ill tell you guys later :( add me back in the morning okay? love you guys!

_**[seokmin left the group chat]** _

minghao: who the fuck does he like and why don't we know about it?

mingyu: he always was weird about telling us stuff like that

jeongguk: i think me and yugyeom know who it is

yoonoh: spill it

bambam: i am too lazy to find the frog and coffee emoji so imagine it right here -> [ ]

minghao: im so mad you just did that

yugyeom: we think it's soonyoung

yoonoh: who?

bambam: their dance senior from their class

mingyu: he's cute i don't blame him

jeongguk: but i think yugyeom thinks he likes minghao bc they're really close

minghao: he helps me out a lot but i don't think he likes me it's just his personality he's very touchy

yugyeom: he isn't kidding he pats butts for congratulations on a move he's like a co teacher

mingyu: then wait how does seokmin know him if he's in your guys dance teacher?

yoonoh: ^

jeongguk: his and yoonoh's choir class is right next to the studio

yoonoh: shit he's right wait does he have the cute slanted eyes??

jeongguk: mhm and his hair is black now and shaved underneath it looks really good he's cute so i don't blame seokmin

_**[mingyu left the group chat]** _

minghao: what the hell is going on

yugyeom: idk

bambam: either way we'll have to figure out for seokmin's sake him being sad is weird i don't like that

yoonoh: what a good friend

bambam: i try

jeongguk: so tomorrow we will make a plan to help seokmin get a man!

minghao: ok goodnight we're done w our study date and im sleepy

yoonoh: bye you guys

jeongguk: bye bye

yugyeom: somebody figure out where tf mingyu went

bambam: will do

jeongguk: wait where are we gonna meet?

yoonoh: the cafe is the best

minghao: got it ok see you guys then!


End file.
